In The Dark
by a11.g0ne.madd
Summary: Draco Malfoy cannot sleep. His dark deed is haunting his mind and stealing his happiness, but one fantasy takes it all away. Draco/Bella one-shot- WARNING: blackcest, adult content. Rated M for a reason.


**_WARNING: _**_Contains incest, or in the delicious world of Harry Potter fanfiction, blackcest. If you don't like it, don't read it!_ _Obviously, this means it contains sexual content, so read with caution if you're easily rattled. _

_R&R is nice, but please don't flame.  
_

In The Dark

Draco Malfoy could not sleep. It was not just that he couldn't sleep, but he did not want to. His nights had become polluted with and impenetrable cloud of dread which seemed to linger only over his bed, and only bothered him when he was lying in the dark trying to find peace. Strings of thoughts like malicious tentacles slithered into his mind, taking over all the happy, secure and innocent things he usually pondered. His future was displayed before him in his mind, and could only be described as a dark blur. He might die, but if he should live, he would be certainly followed by his guilt, which would hang at his heels like a large black dog with razor teeth and a lust for his blood.

He found no peace in his head, so he tried to live outside of it most of the time. In the night however, there didn't seem to be an outside. Everything he was and everything he would become was in his head. With his befuddled thoughts of his own demise, he no longer restrained other thoughts, and as of late came to entertain a particular fantasy that was anything but moral, but seemed to fight off the dark tentacles like a brazen fire. His fantasy was horrid and utterly taboo by any standard, but it made him feel alive, which was like an anecdote to the feelings of total decease he repeatedly found his soul in.

It was now, after many long minutes of enduring the horror of his fears, that he let his mind finally slip into its more preferable obsession. He painted her in his mind. Her unkempt curls of dark hair, her pouting lips and black hair, and especially her bosom, which in his mind he enhanced considerably, until he had a lovely image of her full breasts clear in his mind. He shivered under his covers as he took in what he was doing. He could see her clearly now, as if she were in the room. His own aunt, naked and submissive, sitting at the end of his bed. The fantasy was the same every night. He did not like alterations, and daren't go further with it than he already had.

She looked at him with those eyes, her lips curling slightly as her gaze ran down his body (in his fantasy, he was wearing only pants). He liked to imagine her studying him, contemplating his manhood and being impressed at how much he had _grown. _He hardly knew his aunt when he was little, but the naughtiness of the thought of her contemplating him as a boy fueled his fantasy most efficiently. He wanted her to notice his age, notice how inexperienced he was, but how sexually stimulating he was. He wanted her to be impressed with him…

Then, like a recording being rewound and replayed, she followed his mind's will to the buttons on his pants. He wasted no time with trivial things such as kissing or fondling… those were special things that should not be applied to a shameless fantasy he only used to keep away the nightmares. Her long nails worked at his buttons until he was free, and her hand gently took out his shaft, which in his fantasy was extremely hard and quite large. She rubbed it gently, her face concentrating on what she was doing and not on his expression. He didn't want her to look at him. It made her more dominating, and every time he lingered into that field of taboo, he got more excited then he cared to know he was capable of.

So he proceeded as he always did, imagining her fingers exploring his throbbing erection. It was always at this point Draco felt the beginnings of a real erection, and he slowly let his hand slide down his sheets and over his trousers. He rubbed the fabric of his pants lightly, feeling the growing desire within it. He let himself break from his fantasy momentarily to concentrate on his real cock, which he now removed from his pants and shook lightly to enhance the erection. It was still rather soft, and laid against his groin if he did not hold it. His fingers massaged the tip first, then worked their way down until they found the most sensitive spot underneath. He rubbed it lovingly, his lips parting as he watched his own hands gift him the most irresistible of feelings.

His hardness grew, and was now pulsing lightly beneath his fingers, growing hot in his sweating hand. He knew he could end it quickly right then and there, but he had not yet finished his fantasy. He hastily pulled down his pants, closed his eyes and moved his hand to his cock as he began a gentle rhythm that mocked his aunt's in his head. He could see her face, those large, proportioned lips and those long lashes. He loved her face. It was simultaneously intimidating and gorgeous. He could not look at her, but could not look away. It was now that he put that face in a more intimate situation…

He willed his Bellatrix marionette to slowly lower herself to his middle, until her cheek was next to his erection. He then watched as she massaged her lips with it, teasing and mocking it with hints of her tongue. (His pace in real life increased considerably at this point). She then released him of the torture, and engulfed the entirety of his member into her mouth. Draco had not felt the sensation of oral sex, but imagined it to be this great. He let his mind wander as to the feeling, imagining Bella sucking and licking in alteration, her mouth performing an array of various pleasures on his throbbing desire.

He felt his hips arch in real life, but in his fantasy he was stationary. He did not move a muscle, but for his hand which he brought gently to Bella's head, holding her against his erection like a mother lovingly holds a baby to her breast. His hand furiously stroked his cock as he turned his focus to Bella's face, which was laced with pleasurable agony as she enjoyed Draco's manhood. Her eyes were now closed and she whimpered lightly in his head, which he imagined as sounds of desperation. He wanted her to want him, to be filled by him. He didn't want to fantasize about the act, but the hints of actual penetration were enough to accelerate his impending orgasm to an irresistible state of euphoria.

The length of his fantasy generally varied, depending on how responsive his body was to his masturbation. Tonight, he was very responsive, and with a sudden change of pace, he had himself on the edge. All he had to do was jump off, but he wanted to provide himself with the proper motivation. He slowly and quietly let her name whisper from his lips...

Draco in real life grunted loudly, for this was always what sent him over the edge. His body convulsed and he could no longer hold it. He released his energy and pleasure. He was lightly whimpering now, as he lovingly stroked himself to lead his erection back down. His fantasy was gone, and he would not even think remotely about it until the next night, when his thoughts of death and doom took over him. Draco then buttoned up his pants and turned over to sleep, hoping that his aunt, who slept directly next door, hadn't heard a thing.

**END**


End file.
